


Things we learned with the years

by Imthegrenade



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Legacies, josie's toughts, posie - Freeform, small mention of stefan salvatore, things we learned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthegrenade/pseuds/Imthegrenade
Summary: Dear Diary...i follow aunt Elena and uncle Stefan thing about having a diary and report small and big events of my life





	Things we learned with the years

Dear diary, uncle Stefan and aunt Elena taught me that remember is important, so I decided to let this journal to Penelope Park. Penelope, you had your reasons to go and I had my reasons to do it. Penny, I'll die in the merge, we both know I love Lizzie too much, to let her die. I made this journey to let you know what happened and tell you how much learned in my trips, just like I know you learned too, I met Kai, I played with dark magic, I never stop thinking about us and especially after your goodbye, i never said I love you that night, so I'll say today, you’re the only reason that kept me going through everything. You taught me the most valuable lesson I could ever asked for, Pen, it’s not a goodbye from me it’s a ‘’may we meet again’’ in limbo, I'm sure you read Stefan Salvatore’s diary just like I did, no one stay dead for too much time Pen, so I'm doing a promise and you need to promise me the same thing, I want you to love, love how much you can while you’re alive, stories to share with me, remarkable days, people you met, how Lizzie’s have handle things without me, how Hope is going, how my nephews are going, how they look like, how amazing your life was, how MG is, but the most important person how dad handled things without me around? Penelope Park we met when we were 15, we had an amazing year together, we loved each other very much, we learned so much in 7 years, I learned and I know you learned too, we never talked after you walking away and I need to tell you this: I wanted to save my life, I wanted to be selfish enough and go for what I wanted, I tried. I tried so hard to think just on myself, but you and I know that I'm not like this, I care and I care too much, uncle Stefan once said to me ‘’No matter if life is short or too long, Josie, do your best in every moment or try hardest to be good’’ I have failed you Stefan, I wasn’t good enough, I let the girl I loved walk away, I incinerate Hope’s room, i lied, and tried my hardest to be good, but I didn’t. It’s the end Pen, I'll accept my fate and die, but I need you to take care of our friends, they will need you. And about my personal promise: I swear I’ll be waiting for you wherever we go after death.

**Author's Note:**

> okay it was it, i'm sorry byee


End file.
